UCW People Power 2019
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The 6th UCW PPV of 2019
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW Presents..._

_People Power!_

* * *

We're in a big arena in Baltimore, Maryland decorated in orange and red with the People Power logo everywhere and a Titantron designed to look like a computer. The crowd cheers as pyro go off, meaning the show is starting.

"Hello, everybody! I'm Joey Mickey along with my mate Bobby Senior and we're at UCW People Power live from Baltimore, Maryland for this awesome pay-per-view!"

"That's right! And what makes this PPV so special is that the special stipulations will be chosen by YOU, the UCW fans!" Bobby said.

"And we're now going at ringside to justly see the first match of tonight, my dear friends," Joey said.

**(Thunder)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

He was loudly booed by the audience as pyros exploded from the entrance and he went into the ring and grabbed a microphone. "Everybody knows that the strongest in this federation is me!" This statement caused Thunder to get booed even more. "So I don't care which one of your recent young talents I will face tonight; I'm gonna make them understand that they are nothing in this world! Bring it on!"

A drumroll started playing as everybody looked at the screen, waiting to see who was going to face Thunder...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-Omar Said: 44%

-AR3: 33%

-Jay Alpha: 33%

**(Algerian Tank)**

"And his opponent, from Algeria, Africa, "The Algerian Tank", OMAR SAID!"

The crowd cheered for him as he made his way into the ring and roared before turning toward Thunder with a serious look.

After the ref called for the bell, Omar started off by headbutting Thunder in the face. He replied by angrily catching him with a double-leg takedown before lifting him by the waist and tossing him around until he grabbed the ropes which forced Thunder to let go. He smirked at Omar and cracked his neck while he simply scoffed in disgust.

They locked into a clinch which saw Omar twisting Thunder's arm in his back and taking him down in a headlock. He soon managed to get back up and pushed him with the ropes, but he held on his head which forced him to push him again, only to get knocked down by a shoulder tackle.

Omar then locked him down in another headlock and this time, Thunder pushed him into a corner which forced him to let go and he then knocked him down with a shoulder tackle of his own. He then ran in the ropes and got caught by a back body drop by Omar who followed by locking him into an Armbar.

Using his strength, Thunder started lifting him up in the air where he caught him with a Sunset Flip.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Thunder tried to clothesline Omar, but he ducked and caught him with a Backslide.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Omar brought Thunder in a corner where he clotheslined him until he pushed him back, clotheslined him and grabbed his foot to lock it into the Ankle Lock. Omar quickly made him flip to break free and, as he rested against the ropes, clotheslined both him and himself out of the ring.

The two opponents brawled outside until Thunder hit a European Uppercut to Omar before trying to hit a suplex, but he broke free and placed Thunder on the security barricade to deliver knees to his side. After resting a bit, Thunder grabbed Omar's arm and lifted him in a Thunder Slam position, but lost control of the Tank's heavyweight which caused him to smash Omar's back into the steel pose, making him hold it in pain.

He then brought Omar back in the ring where he applied a suplex. After getting back up, the Algerian Tank fought back with blows until Thunder got pushed into a corner and he hit him with a Body Avalanche. He tried to Irish Whip him in the opposite corner, but he reversed it and Omar hit the corner hard before getting caught with an Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex.

Thunder followed with another one before stopping to scream: "I'm the best UCW wrestler of all time!" This gave Omar the opportunity to get back up and headbutt Thunder's chest. They then started exchanging blows and chops until Omar Roundhouse Kicked the side of his head and Thunder angrily replied with a violent clothesline.

As he rested in a corner, Thunder hit her with a European Uppercut before lifting him on the top turnbuckle for a Superplex, but he smashed him back and he fell back in the ring. Omar went for her Diving Headbutt but Thunder rolled out of the way, letting him crash down.

After getting back up, Thunder removed his braces and went for his Thunder Slam but Omar countered with a German Suplex. As he rested in the ropes, Thunder charged at Omar, only to be pushed up and flipping outside of the ring.

Omar got on the apron and jumped onto Thunder from there with a Diving Clothesline before bringing him back in the ring to hit a Swinging Side Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Omar tried to lock his Camel Clutch submission but Thunder slipped behind him and caught him with his Thunder Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Thunder was shocked that Omar broke free from his finisher and went for a second one, but Omar broke free and went for his Machka Kick. However, Thunder blocked it and turned it into his Ankle Lock submission hold. Omar fought valiantly but ended up tapping out.

"Here's your winner, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

The Olympic panted in exhaustion as the ref rose his hand in victory under the boos of the crowd.

"Omar Said fought well but ultimately had to submit to UCW's veteran!" Joey exclaimed.

"You gotta give credit to the Algerian Tank thought," Bobby said.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Not Afraid)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He entered to generally negative reception as he walked into the ring and threw his hat and shirt in the crowd before putting his chain on the steel pose.

**(GORE!)**

"And his opponent, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from parts unknown, GORE!"

He calmly entered the ring in the dark with smoke coming out from the entrance and lifted up his fists in the air. He then glared at Mario before the ref called for the bell.

Mario offered a handshake to Gore which he surprisingly accepted before they backed up. Gore charged and Mario caught him in a front facelock which he soon turned into a sleeper hold.

Gore broke free and locked Mario into an armbar which Mario broke by getting back up, but Gore then grabbed his leg and locked a legbar which he also quickly escaped before Gore caught him in an Ice Pick. Mario managed to push him up on a top turnbuckle and then did the SUCK IT! move to tease him.

Gore came down and pushed Mario down in a headlock which he managed to escape by slipping out of his arms and kicked up. He and Gore were about to lock into another clinch, but Gore kicked his leg twice.

As he went for a third one, Mario caught his leg and chopped his chest and Gore replied with a kick to Mario's chest. They exchanged chops and kicks until Gore started giving a lot of kicks to Mario's chest and, as he was holding his chest in pain, he suddenly started giving a storm of chops to Gore's chest.

Gore eventually fell and Mario hit him with a dropkick before dragging him and applying a Jumping Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Gore retreated in a corner where Mario hit him with a Running Clothesline before running in the ropes and receiving a kick to the chest from Gore. This last one then ran in the ropes and received a headbutt to the stomach from Mario followed by a stomp to the back of his head.

Mario then screamed: "BOOM ELBOW!" before hitting Gore in the face with a BOOM! Elbow that stunned him. However, Gore simply looked at him unimpressed before giving a series of smashes to his head.

He then Irish Whipped him in the ropes and hit a knee strike to his stomach that made him flip and caused him to roll outside. There, Gore gave kicks to his chest again before throwing him against the security barricade and getting back in the ring to do the 1 SWEET move.

Once Mario came back in, Gore kicked his head before doing him a Snapmare followed by a Running Dropkick and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Gore smashed him against the ropes before Irish Whipping him and Mario flipped over the top rope and onto the apron. Gore charged at him and received a boot to the face from Mario who then came back in.

He went for another BOOM! Elbow, but Gore caught his arm and applied a Cutter followed by a Gory Neckbreaker which had no effect on Mario. Gore turned around and looked in shock at the unaffected who simply punched him in the face.

He then smashed him with his elbow in the corner until he ended up sitting down. Gore somehow managed to get back up and gave really weak kicks to Mario's chest which didn't affect him.

Mario then ran in the ropes and received a jump knee strike to the head by Gore. He then tried to Irish Whip him with the ropes, but Mario did an arm twist and tried to apply his Great Fall, but Gore landed on his feet and grabbed his waist.

However, Mario hit the side of his head with an elbow strike before running in the ropes and receiving a Big Boot to the chest that caused him to bounce in the ropes and give Gore the opportunity to hit a violent jump Big Boot to his head immediately followed by a German Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore waited for Mario to get back up before going for his GORE! which Mario dodged by jumping and, as Mario turned, Gore was about to punch his face, so he protected himself, but Gore stopped. Once Mario removed his arms, Gore hit a Spin Kick to his face.

Gore then went for his GORE!, but Mario elbow smashed his head and tried to kick him, only for Gore to catch his leg, forcing him to hit the side of his head with his other boot. Mario then ran and hit a strong Suplex that caused him to do a side flip.

He then Irish Whipped Gore in the ropes and hit his head with a Bicycle Kick before grabbing Gore and went for a Spinning Elbow Smash, but Gore stroke the back of his head with a Roundhouse kick. Surprisingly, Mario wasn't affected and went for his BOOM! Elbow again, but Gore hit him with a jump knee strike to the head.

Gore than climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Mario with a Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario reversed it so that he was the one pinning Gore.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore immediately charged into Mario with a GORE! followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd started chanting: "This is wrestling!"

Gore tried to kick Mario again, but he caught his leg and hit a knee strike to his head. He then managed to apply his Great Fall for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Mario was shocked, but immediately caught his legs and locked in the Texas Cloverleaf. However, Gore fought through the pain and managed to turn it into a Backslide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore charged for another GORE! which Mario dodged and applied a German Suplex before turning around and receiving a Superkick to the head from Gore. He went for another GORE!, but Mario hit his head with a BOOM! Elbow.

Mario then went on a rampage as he hit his BOOM Elbow four more times before catching a badly stunned Gore with a Snap Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

Mario rose his fists in victory as the crowd was cheering him for his performance.

"Cheese-Weez! That was a heck of a match! I would even say it was the best of the night so far!" Bobby said.

"Things always get interesting when the Bullet Club: UCW is in action," Joey nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sweet Dreams)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first the UCW World Tag Team Champions, PSYCHO X AND "The Vampiric Assassin" BEN JONES!"

The lights in the arena went out, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Jones and Psycho X appeared from a pit of fire on the stage and walked to the ring as the crowd was chanting along with their theme song. Once in the ring, they waited to see who were going to be their opponents.

Drum rolls...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

-The Cosplayers: 48%

-Heavy Wall: 46%

-The Dragon Blades: 6%

**(Don't Stop Believing)**

"And their opponents, the team of Kamirashi and Pixar Fan, THE COSPLAYERS!"

The crowd cheered for them as Pixar Fan was wearing a Woody costume (to promote Toy Story 4) and Kamirashi was dressed as Saitama from One-Punch Man (to promote the show's second season). They ran into the ring and took a pose together.

Psycho X went in his corner as Ben started for his team while Pixar Fan started for his. The Cosplayer ducked a clothesline from Ben and dropkicked him in a corner before tagging Kamirashi in and laying on his four limbs to allow him to hit Ben with a Jump Clothesline.

Kamirashi then locked him in the Last Chancery before Pixar Fan ran in the ropes and hit an Handpsring Dropkick to his head. As Ben retreated outside and Psycho X checked after him, both Cosplayers charged into them with Suicide Dives.

Kamirashi then brought Ben into the ring before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Crossbody. Pixar Fan then tagged him in and he Body Slammed Ben before getting on a top turnbuckle.

However, Psycho X jumped on the occasion to make him fall on his balls before applying a Double Spike DDT from the turnbuckle with Ben as the referee was arguing with Pixar Fan.

Ben then tagged Psycho X who put Kamirashi in his corner and hit him with multiple lariats there before tossing him to the other side of the ring and locking him in a headlock. He then got on top of him and delivered violent blows to his head followed by a Side Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Psycho X tagged Ben with who he Irish Whipped Kamirashi in the ropes to knock him down with a double big boot before lifting him up for a Side Suplex/Neckbreaker Combination. Psycho X then lifted Kamirashi to Powerbomb him on Ben's knee followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then made him sit on a top turnbuckle and went for a Superplex, but Kamirashi pushed him back, causing him to fall on his back, and jumped on him with a Diving Double Foot Stomp. He then rolled in his corner to tag Pixar Fan who dropkicked Psycho X off his corner before putting Ben in a Tree Of Woe position.

He then Irish Whipped Kamirashi to allow him to hit Ben's head with a baseball slide followed by a running dropkick from Pixar Fan. This last one then screamed: "HAKUNA MATATA!" before running in a corner and jumping outside on Psycho X.

However, this last one caught him in his arms and hit a Fallaway Slam into the security barricade. Kamirashi hit him with a baseball slide from between the ropes before turning around and getting surprised by Ben who caught him with a Time To Die (Chokeslam).

He then tagged Psycho X who returned in his corner and he grabbed Kamirashi to apply his X Target (Elevated Reverse STO) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winner and still UCW World Tag Team Champions, BEN JONES & PSYCHO X!"

The duo smirked sinisterly as they rose their title belts with the lights turning dark red.

"Seriously? Psycho X and the Vampiric Assassin squashed another tag team!" Joey exclaimed.

"And it looks like poor Kamirashi won't be getting back up anytime soon. Ouch!" Bobby frowned in pain for the poor man.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Born In China)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, he is the UCW International Champion, KAVZ!"

The champ came out under the cheers as he got into the ring and showcased martial art moves.

"Time to find out who will be his CP9 opponent!" Bobby said.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yellowboy: 36%

Flash Dunne: 24%

Jay Samoa: 40%

**(Leave It All Behind)**

"And his opponent, from the lands of Samoa, he represents the CP9, JAY SAMOA!"

Jay entered with a white towel around his shoulders which he put on a steel pose after getting in the ring and looked at the young champion. The ref checked both men for any hidden objects before calling for the bell and starting the match.

Both men stood still for a long moment starting walking around and Kavz taunted Jay a few times with kicks. Jay then tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick out of nowhere but Kavz caught his leg and pushed him back.

After taunting each other for a good moment, they locked hands and Jay locked Kavz' arm and transitioned into a Kimura Lock until Kavz broke free and started delivering blows to Jay's head.

Jay fought back and they fought on the floor a moment before Jay got on top and started delivering headbutts. However, Kavz wasn't going to give up and headbutted him back.

They violently fought on the ground until Kavz grabbed Jay's arm in an arm lock. However, Jay managed to reverse it into a One-legged Boston Crab.

After around 15 painful seconds, Kavz managed to flip and lock Jay into an Ice Pick submission hold. After 10 seconds, Jay reversed it into a Knee Bar submission hold.

Kavz fought back with chops to Jay's chest which didn't seem to affect him and he let Kavz back up before slapping his face. He slapped back and the two men exchanged slaps to each other's face.

Jay ended up giving him elbow smashes to the face followed by kicks to his chest before Irish Whipping him in a corner and going for a corner Big Boot which Kavz dodged and chopped his back and kicking the back of his leg.

He ended with a Jump Enzuigiri to the side of his head which stunned him and followed with a violent Flip Kick to the top of his head which made him fall down and the crowd cheered for the young champion

He went for the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

"What?! How can Jay kick out so soon after such a violent attack?" Bobby asked.

Kavz gave a double slap to Jay's head which made him glare at him in anger. Second time, Jay gets back up and looks at him in the face. Third time, Jay groans in anger.

Kavz ran in the ropes to receive a spin kick to the guts, a slap to the face, and a violent clothesline from Jay. He followed with the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Jay then got him back up and started giving kicks to his head before applying a violent suplex followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Jay grabbed Kavz' arm in a Cross Armbreaker which he soon transitioned into a Disarmer and a Crossface submission hold. After long seconds, he got Kavz back up and chopped his chest.

He then tried to Irish Whip him in a corner but he reversed it and tried to charge only for Jay to dodge and hit him with an Enzuigiri followed by a huge German Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jay didn't let him go and tried to go for a Dragon Suplex, but Kavz managed to break free and caught him in a Modified Black Widow submission hold. However, Jay managed to push him back and Kavz kicked his head before chopping him twice before hitting a Jump Enzuigiri on the side of his head which made him fall.

He went for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Kavz slowly got Jay back up and started double chopping him again before knee striking his head and running in the ropes for a Running Knee Strike to the side of the head and finishing all with a Tiger Suplex.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Kavz got Jay back up and started chopping his chest again and Irish Whipped him with the ropes, but he reversed it and received a dropkick to the leg from Kavz.

Once he was back up, Kavz started giving him a lot of chops, elbows and knee strikes until Jay fought back by slapping his face. They started exchanging slaps to the face once more until Kavz hit a Jump Enzuigiri to the head (again).

Kavz removed his elbow pads before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He got Jay back up and chopped his chest harder than before and tried to Irish Whip him in a corner, but he reversed it and finally hit a corner Big Boot to his face.

As he sat in the corner, Jay stomped Kavz' face many times before running on the side ropes and hitting a Running Big Boot to his face again. He then got him back up and applied a Jackknife Powerbomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay immediately caught Kavz into his STFU submission hold. As Kavz was about to reach the ropes, he transitioned it into a Crossface. As he got closer, Jay transitioned it into a Driver Seat.

Kavz suddenly acted fast to reverse it into a Cross Armbreaker but Jay put his foot on the rope and the ref counted to four before Kavz broke the hold. He then started assaulting Jay's arm before hitting European Uppercuts and chops on him.

He then grabbed Jay's arm and applied another Cross Armbreaker while he was still up. He locked his legs around Jay's head as this last one was fighting to push his shoulders on the mat for the pin.

He soon managed to push Kavz back and this last started gave him even more chops before applying a violent back suplex. The ref started counting both men down.

Kavz managed to get Jay back in for the pin at 15.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

This time, Kavz locked in his Dragon Sleeper submission hold but Jay managed to lift him up and hit a Death Valley Driver. The crowd was chanting: "This is wrestling!"

Jay then got Kavz back up and applied a Powerslam with the pin which had to be broken because Kavz' foot was on the rope. He put Kavz in a corner and chopped his chest a few times before he put him back in the corner and chopped Jay quickly.

He then dropkicked him in the corner before doing a snapemare and kicking Jay's back which had no effects on him. Jay got back up, did a snapemare on Kavz and kicked his back which had no effects on him either.

Both men removed the tape from their hands and lowered their knee pads to not hold anything back from that point. They started exchanging violent blows and chops and slaps before Jay hit a Big Boot to Kavz' face who replied with a Big Boot to his.

Jay knocked him down with a clothesline, but he backflipped and hit a violent dropkick to his head before receiving another clothesline to knock him down for good. He then put him back up before hitting Spin Slaps to his head.

However, he soon replied with a European Uppercut to his head followed by violent knee strikes to his face to the point Jay started bleeding from the nose. After that, Jay could barely hold on his feet.

Kavz finished with a Superkick and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, KAVZ!"

Kavz celebrated while Jay used his white towel to clean the blood from his face before shaking hands with the young man.

"That was violent; it felt more like an MMA fight than a wrestling match!" Bobby said with a frown.

"I agree. But it was still fun," Joey said with rubbing his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Ancient Spirit)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, from Guadalajara, Mexico, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, EL DRAGON!"

He ran and jumped into the ring where he flipped around before removing his cape and belt which he gave to the ref.

"Time to found out which cruiserweight will face him!" Bobby said.

DRUM ROLL

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

YELLOWBOY!

**(Yellowboy)**

"And his opponent, from Saint-Madré, France, representing CP9, YELLOWBOY!"

He came out under the cheers and got into the ring where he threw his cap into the crowd before looking at El Dragon.

The ref called for the bell and the cruiserweights shook hands before locking in a clinch which saw El Dragon twisting Yellowboy's arm. He kicked her leg to make him fall but he kicked-up and did an arm drag to take El Dragon down.

They locked again and El Dragon caught him in a headlock which Yellowboy turned into an arm twist but he flipped forward and took Yellowboy down by his legs before trying to go for a back suplex.

Yellowboy backflipped and landed on his feet and caught Dragon with a Hurricanrana and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Yellowboy ran toward Dragon and caught him with a Rolling Yoshi Tonic Roll.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Yellowboy then caught Dragon with a Heascissors Takedown which made him stop to glare at Yellowboy. He walked to him and shoved him rudely.

Yellowboy answered by slapping him in the face and caught him in a headlock. Dragon pushed him with the ropes and Yellowboy tried to apply a Wheelbarrow Bulldog but Dragon tossed him into a corner.

He then tried to take him down by the legs but Yellowboy held on and then caught Dragon behind him by making him flip above his shoulder and jumped above him before rolling backward and pushing him with her legs.

Yellowboy charged at him but he pushed him up onto the apron and, as he turned around, Yellowboy caught him with a Hurricanrana that caused both of them to flip outside the ring.

Yellowboy then got on the apron and jumped on Dragon with a Diving Moonsault. He then dragged Dragon back in and climbed a top turnbuckle but Dragon surprised him with a Superplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He grabbed Yellowboy's head and ran in the corner for a Shiranui with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He grabbed Yellowboy and made him slip under the lower rope and outside the ring. The ref counted him out and he came back in at 18.

This is when Dragon gave a blow to his head before being pushed in the ropes for an Irish Whip which Dragon reversed and caught him with a Tilt-a-whirld Backbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon lifted Yellowboy on his shoulders in a Reverse Fireman's Carry position, but he managed to reverse it with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon quickly knocked Yellowboy down with a clothesline before proceeding to stomp him many times. He got him back up and Yellowboy started fighting back.

He eventually grabbed Dragon's arm and jumped on the top rope for a Springboard Moonsault DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Yellowboy got outside on the apron and jumped on Dragon with a Springboard Seated Senton and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Yellowboy Irish Whipped Dragon in the ropes, but he reversed it and Yellowboy jumped on the ropes with a Springboard Moonsault to land on Dragon in a Powerslam position before transitionning it into a Tornado DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Yellowboy tried to Irish Whip Dragon into a corner, but he reversed it and charged, only for Yellowboy to hit a shoulder counter and jumped to land on Dragon's shoulders in a Electric Chair position.

Yellowboy almost turned it with a Hurricanrana but instead landed on his feet. Dragon kicked his guts and went for the Three Amigos, but at the third, Yellowboy reversed it into a Back roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Dragon kicked him and finally applied the third suplex before getting on the top turnbuckle and went for a Frog Splash, but Yellowboy rolled out of the way in time.

Yellowboy lifted Dragon up for his Back-to-belly Piledriver, but Dragon broke free and ran in the ropes to catch him with his Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors into a Fujiwara Armbar that made Yellowboy tap out.

"Here's your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, EL DRAGON!"

The luchador happily rose his title belt before helping Yellowboy back up and hugging him.

"As always, those two cruiserweights gave us hell of a main event match!" Joey exclaimed.

"That was awesome! I hope to see them in action again soon!" Bobby added.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Dark Rising)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, representing the Pro Wrestling Saviors, SHINJI HONDA!"

The champ came out to positive reception as he calmly walked into the ring and waited to see who his opponent would be.

"Time to find out which New Shield member will face Shinji!"

Drum roll

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Raptor Reigns: 44%

Ajax: 33%

Furno Moxley: 33%

**(The Second Retaliation Of The Truth)**

"And his opponent, from Pensacola, Florida, he represents the New Shield, "The Samoan Juggernaut" RAPTOR REIGNS!"

Raptor came out under cheers and got into the ring where he glared at Shinji. This last one gave his title belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell.

As soon as it rang, Raptor jumped on Shinji, giving him violent blows, and Irish Whipping him in the ropes. however, Shinji reversed it and caught Raptor with two arm drags before tossing him out of the ring and charging into him with a Suicide Dive.

He ran into the ring and was going to follow with a second one, only to stop and instead take a pose. Raptor groaned and got back in the ring and started trading blows with Shinji.

Raptor soon got the upper hand and ran in the ropes to get caught with an Atomic Drop from Shinji which made him stagger back in a corner. There, Shinji hit him with a running dropkick that allowed him to jump out on the apron.

There, Raptor surprised him with an uppercut to the chin that knocked him off the apron and then got outside to suplex Shinji on the outside floor. He then grabbed Shinji and tossed him multiple times against the security barricade before bringing him back in the ring and getting on top of him to deliver violent blows to his face.

He then got Shinji back up and Irish Whipped him in the ropes to hit a big dropkick to his face followed by a Samoan Drop and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Raptor pushed Shinji in a corner and hit him with a Jump Clothesline. He was about to follow with a second one but Shinji dodged, letting him hit the corner, and then caught him with an Arm Twist Neckbreaker.

Shinji gave blows to Raptor's face before Irish Whipping him in the ropes and catching him with a huge hip toss followed by a running dropkick to the back of his head. As Raptor rested in a corner, Shinji hit him with a running dropkick, got out on the apron, slipped his feet to make him sit down, and hit a rope-aided dropkick to his face.

Shinji then kicked Rpto in the guts before applying a Springboard Tornado DDT with the ropes followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji charged at Raptor who pushed him out on the apron and tried to hit him, only for Shinji to block and slap him in the face. He was about to attack again but Raptor caught him with a Cutter on the top rope which stunned him off.

Raptor then slipped outside and lifted Shinji to catch him with a Powerbomb all the way to the entrance ramp. He then brought Shinji back in the ring for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Shinji rested his head in the ropes, Raptor got outside and surprised him with a Dive By before getting in the ring and catching him with a Side Suplex transitioned into a Chokeslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Raptor went for a Spear which Shinji countered into a German Suplex and then ran in the ropes to knock him with a jumping shoulder tackle. The stunned Samoan Juggernaut tried a Superman Punch which Shinji countered into a Dark Rising and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

The young champion rose his title belt and got joined by his PWS friends who lifted his hands in the air.

"I didn't knew Raptor could do so well all on his own without help from his New Shield comrades," Joey remarked.

"It was good but not enough to defeat our Jr. Heavyweight Champion in the form of Shinji Honda," Bobby said with a shrug.


	7. Chapter 7

There are SWAT members with real riot shields around the ring with a false police car stationed on the entrance ramp.

**(Sweat & Honor)**

"The following contest is a SWAT Control Match for the UCW Hardcore Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from the Republic of Cuba, JAVIER CASTRO!"

The Cuban war veteran got cheered as he made his way to the ring.

**(Trinity)**

"And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, representing the Arcaders, he is the UCW Hardcore Champion, BOBBY GAMER!"

The champion got cheered as he came with an attire themed after Revali from Breath Of The Wild. He got into the ring and gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Javier went for a clothesline which Bobby ducked and placed his false wing glove on his chest, taking a pose like Revali. Javier told him: "What the fuck?" and Bobby rolled out of the ring to go get a weapon.

However, Javier followed him and smashed him right in the face. He then chopped his chest before taking him in a DDT position and using the apron to perform a Tornado DDT. He then brought him back in the ring but received a smash in the stomach followed by a Body Slam.

Bobby then got outside and grabbed a riot shield from one of the agents along with two nightsticks which he brought in the ring. He put the shield in a corner before also taking a pair of handcuffs which he used to smash Javier's head until he started bleeding from the forehead.

Bobby then picked up a nightstick and smashed Javier's back with it, making him groan in pain. Bobby beat him down with the nightstick more before applying a suplex.

He then grabbed a bottle of sleeping lotion which he rubbed into a towel. He pressed it onto Javier's face from behind, trying to make him fall asleep, but before it could happen, he managed to throw Bobby head first into the riot shield.

After taking back from the nightstick shots, Javier clotheslined Bobby before trying to Irish Whip him into the ropes, only to get reversed and charged into him with a running headbutt.

He then took a nightstick and waited for Bobby to get back up to go for a shot, but he rolled out of the ring to avoid getting hurt. Javier got close to the ropes and Bobby caught his legs from outside, dragging him out and smashing his head on the apron.

Bobby got underneath the ring...and came out with a realistic replica of BOTW's Master Shield. He got back in the ring and charged to smash Javier in the face with it before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Hardcore Champion, BOBBY GAMER!"

Bobby happily rose his title belt and Master Shield in the air under the cheers.

"Yeah! The Triforce is with bobby Gamer tonight!" Bobby cheered.

"I would've preferred that he use the Eagle Bow since he's cosplaying Revali thought," Joey said with crossing his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Dangerous)**

"The following contest is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, BROOKE DANGER!"

The crowd booed the former UFC champion as she made her way into the ring where she removed her towel and placed it on a steel pose.

**(Eye Of The Snake)**

"And her opponent, from Shangai, China, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, MISS VIPER!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the champ as she got into the ring and showed some Kung Fu moves before turning to the ref, giving him her belt, and removing her jacket. The ref showed the belt before calling for the bell.

The two rivals looked at each other and Viper offered a handshake which Brooke refused. They started in a clinch which saw Brooke going for an arm twist but Viper rolled forward and reversed it into an arm twist of her own.

This soon turned into a strength test with both girls locking hands and Brooke easily pushing Viper down thanks to her bigger strength. However, Viper kicked up and caught Brooke with an arm drag. Both women wrestled technically for a bit before stopping and letting the crowd applause.

They pressed their foreheads and smirked, competition getting up to them. Viper then started ducking hits from Brooke and replied with slaps to her head until she replied with a kick to her stomach followed by a violent jab to her jaw.

Brooke then Irish Whipped Viper in the ropes to hit her in the stomach with a knee strike twice. She then went for a clothesline which Viper avoided by rolling down and went for a Spin Kick which Brooke ducked and caught her with a suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

While standing on one knee, Viper chopped Brooke's chest and she replied with a kick to her chest that knocked her down. She gave her a right to the jaw before Irish Whipping her in the ropes.

Viper performed a cartwheel followed by two backflips to dodge Brooke and then dropkicked her out of the ring. She charged into her with a big Suicide Dive that knocked both girls out of the security barricade and into the crowd.

After coming back at ringside, Viper charged at Brooke who caught her with a back body drop but she landed on her feet and gave her a kick her in the guts followed by a Roundhouse one to the head, knocking her down.

She then climbed the security barricade before jumping on Brooke from there with a Moonsault and brought her back in the ring to hit a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the top rope followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper positioned Brooke on a middle rope and ran to hit a 619. She tried to follow with another Springboard Missile Dropkick, but Brooke interrupted her with a headbutt and, as she was standing on the middle rope, hit a Bicycle Superkick to her jaw to knock her out of the ring.

As Viper got back on the apron, Brooke tried to knock her off again with a Roundhouse Kick but Viper caught her leg and applied a Dragon Screw Leg Whip on the middle rope. As Brooke was resting her visibly hurt leg in pain on the rope, Viper climbed the side ropes and hit the back of her head with a Springboard Missile Dropkick.

Brooke rolled out of the ring after that and, as Viper followed and went for a running clothesline, she ducked and caught her with a German Suplex on the outside floor. She then brought her back in the ring and delivered multiple kicks to her chest while she was kneeling before Roundhouse Kicking her head and going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooke tried to Irish Whip Viper in a corner, but she reversed. Brooke jumped on the turnbuckle and then down to catch Viper with an arm drag transitioned into an Armbar submission hold. Viper screamed in pain, but managed to reach for the ropes after 10 seconds.

As she sat down against the ropes, Brooke delivered many kicks to her chest before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Standing Hurricarana from Viper. As Brooke was on one knee, Viper Roundhouse Kicked her head and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper grabbed Brooke who hit an uppercut under her chin which barely made her react. Both girls started trading blows until Viper hit a back elbow in Brooke's face who tried to reply with a clothesline, but Viper countered it with a X-German Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these women down?!" Bobby asked.

Getting desperate, Viper ran in the ropes and got surprised by a Push-up Uppercut from Brooke who then went for her Guillotine submission hold. However, Viper broke free and delivered many knee strikes to her ribs before lifting her and applying a Tombstone Piledriver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, MISS VIPER!"

The crowd cheered for Viper as she rose her title belt in victory.

"Wow! Those girls hit so hard that I'm hurt for them!" Bobby exclaimed.

"I wouldn't want to piss them off anytime soon, that's for sure!" Joey said with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Kaze Ni Nawe)**

"The following contest is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Death Valley, he is the leader of the CP9, CIPHER!"

As the song kicked in and the crowd clapped their hands to the rhythm, Cipher came out with a white towel on his shoulders and calmly walked over to the ring. Once inside, he waited for the part of the song to arrive and the whole arena shouted it at unison: "KAZE NI NAWE!" He then smirked and put his towel in the corner as he waited for his opponent to come out.

**(Hot Wings)**

"And his opponent, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, he is the UCW World Champion, PEDRO!"

The World Champion got cheered loudly as he arrived and clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring where he performed Capoeira moves before looking at Cipher. He gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match,

Pedro offered a handshake which Cipher accepted before they stepped back from each other and got ready to fight. After this, Cipher knocked Pedro down with a shoulder tackle before pushing him into a corner and follow with shoulder charges into his stomach.

He then walked away and went for a corner clothesline which Pedro avoided and ran in the corner to hit Cipher's head with a Disaster Kick, stunning him out. He then went for a Spin Kick which Cipher blocked and countered into an Ankle Lock.

Pedro rolled forward to send Cipher out of the ring and then charged into him with a Suicide Dive. He then brought him back in the ring and made him sit in a corner before hitting a running boot to his head. He then got him back up and applied a body slam followed by a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After Cipher got back up, Pedro went for a Spinning Elbow which he blocked with a boot and hit him with a dropkick that knocked him back into a corner. Cipher chopped his chest before Irish Whipping him in the opposite corner, only to get reversed. Pedro then charged and caught Cipher with a Monkey Flip followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Cipher hit a chop to Pedro's chest and he replied with a dropkick to his face. He then grabbed Cipher and tossed him out of the ring before following and throwing him hard into the security barricade. He then tossed him on the other side of the barricade and brawled him around, when Yellowboy of the CP9 suddenly jumped on the apron to distract the referee while Hardback jumped from the audience and knocked Pedro down with a Meathook before leaving again.

Cipher dragged Pedro back at ringside and took the opportunity to slam his head into the steel pose as Yellowboy was still distracting the ref before bringing him back in. After Yellowboy left, Cipher kicked Pedro leg multiple times before locking him down into a Heel Hook which only lasted two seconds as Pedro quickly grabbed the nearby ropes to force the break.

After Pedro got back up, Cipher locked him into a Sleeper Hold which lasted for a few seconds before Pedro swiftly countered it into an SOS.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Cipher retreated outside, Pedro followed and ran for a shoulder tackle which Cipher countered with a dropkick to his bad leg, making him fall head first into the barricade. Hardback suddenly returned to distract the ref while Cipher took a steel chair and smashed Pedro's bad leg with it.

He then brought him back in the ring and positioned his bad leg on the rope before hitting it with a running dropkick, making him scream in pain. He then wasted no time locking him into the Heel Hook once again.

Once again, Pedro managed to reach for the ropes again. Cipher went for another Sleeper Hold which Pedro escaped by backflipping thanks to a corner and hit Cipher with a Soccer Kick as he was sitting down before climbing a turnbuckle and hitting a Missile Dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro went for a Trouble In Paradise which Cipher ducked and went for his Gotch-style Piledriver. However, Pedro flipped up and caught Cipher with a Canadian Destroyer out of nowhere. He then rose him for a Brainbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, PEDRO!"

The crowd applauded their Brazilian Champion as he struggled to stand on his bad leg but still rose his title belt in victory.

"I really wish the ref could learn to see these kinds of low blows the CP9 pulled during the match," Joey admitted.

"Come on, Pedro won the match; that's all that matters!" Bobby cheered up.

"Yeah, that's true. That was UCW People Power, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..."


End file.
